The Scouting Mission
by nephthys5
Summary: Legolas and his longtime friend on a scouting mission are forced to examine their relationship before the ring heads south. No slash. No Sue.
1. Mad, Bad and Dangerous to Know

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this – not even the quotes.  
  
******  
  
"Mad, bad and dangerous to know" – Lady Caroline Lamb on Lord Byron  
  
*****  
  
Their quiet voices were interrupted by a soft thump followed by a loud curse.  
  
"Guess who's here?" Elladan leaned over and nudged his brother.  
  
Elrohir laughed as his twin helped the hapless girl to her feet. "I thought it was awfully quiet in here," he commented.  
  
"Was that always there?" she asked, nodding to a step in the marble floor as she rubbed her bruised foot.  
  
"Yes, it has always been there," Elladan answered patiently.  
  
The girl scowled.  
  
"You haven't been walking long, have you?" Elrohir asked. The girl swatted at him playfully and made a face.  
  
The three of them laughed and heads turned in their direction. Several elves and two of the Rangers grinned when they recognized the source of the laughter.  
  
The twins' father glided into the room and the mood suddenly sobered. "Serious business, this," the girl thought to herself, glancing around the room. She was too short to see much but it appeared to be a gathering of Rangers, Elves and creatures like her self. The last time she had witnessed such a gathering was the end of the Second Age during the Alliance of Elves and Men and the thought gave her chills.  
  
Rumors swirled that The Ring had been found and the Dark Lord was rising again. True enough, there had been some strange goings-on lately but she had not put much stock in the rumors. Then Elrond had summoned her to Rivendell and suddenly the rumors seemed not so far-fetched.  
  
Every eye turned to the Ancient Elf as they waited for him to speak. He took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Thank you for answering my summons. We have a grave business at hand. I am not at liberty to disclose all of the details to you at this time and I would ask your indulgence in this matter. Suffice it to say that our world as we know it hangs in the balance. The Black Riders have been seen again and the smoke rises from Orodruin."  
  
Anxious glances and mumbled questions were exchanged all around. This was bad news indeed. She clutched Elrohir's arm in dismay and they looked at each other in consternation.  
  
"What would you have of us?" one of the Rangers cried out.  
  
All eyes turned back to Elrond who spoke in a clear yet low voice over the din. "Each of you will be asked to scour the land for signs or tidings of the Enemy or his agents, especially the Black Riders," he said. "You will go in groups or pairs to different areas to seek out their activities and gatherings and report back to me."  
  
The twins traded anxious looks and elvin mutterings over her head. So, it was begun anew. The Dark Lord was gathering his strength and that could not bode well for them.  
  
Her mind wandered as Elrond outlined his plan and divided them up. Many years ago she had heard a rumor that Isildur's were geld had ended up in the Great River. She had searched for it and when she failed to find it believed that it had washed into the sea. That thought had comforted her for years.  
  
Elladan nudged her, snapping her back to the present. "Pay attention," he chided her.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered back. Sometimes when her mind wandered it took a while before it returned.  
  
Elrond finished with the formalities and the assembly began to disperse mumbling speculations.  
  
Elrohir tugged on her hair to get her attention. "There is someone I want you to meet," he told her.  
  
"Who?" she asked and followed the dark elf across the room to a group of Rangers.  
  
"A friend of a friend," Elrohir smiled and ushered her into the group.  
  
She looked up at the men and smiled. One of them bent down so that he was eye level with her.  
  
"This must be Annowe," he said. "I've heard much about you."  
  
"Lies!" she cried in mock horror. "All lies!"  
  
The Ranger laughed, "it wasn't that bad. I am Aragorn."  
  
She liked him immediately and extended her small hand to him in a gesture of friendship. He grasped her hand gently, belying his gruff outward appearance.  
  
As the Ranger stood up, she looked past him to see Legolas standing off of his left shoulder. With a shout of delight, she launched herself at the grinning elf nearly knocking him to the ground. Elrohir and Aragorn laughed at the sight.  
  
"They'll let anybody in here," she exclaimed and thumped him fondly on the back.  
  
"Yes," he agreed and returned her hug. "They let you in, didn't they?" He had sorely missed her humor and felt that it would be greatly needed in the long days to come.  
  
After introductions were made, the conversation turned to more serious matters at hand. Annowe listened anxiously as the twins discussed the situation with the Rangers.  
  
Aragorn watched her for a moment and turned to Legolas. "What is she, exactly? She's not an elf or a dwarf but she's not human, either," he asked softly.  
  
"She is a sea-daughter," Legolas answered him. "Goldberry's sister."  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend with surprise, "A sea-daughter? You mean a nymph? I thought they were just legends."  
  
"There are many who believe that elves are legends as well, my friend," Legolas reminded him.  
  
"You are correct," Aragorn acknowledged. Still, it was odd that he had never met her or her sister before in all of his wanderings.  
  
*****  
  
Over the next two days there were many gatherings and meetings as each team prepared to leave on their missions. Elrond paired her with Legolas and told them to go south along the Great River and scout the area between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood as far south as they were able before early winter. The area was familiar to both of them and they could cover the area quickly and thoroughly.  
  
"It could be worse, Legs," she told him gravely.  
  
"That much is certain. I could have been stuck with Haldir," he answered quietly with a straight face.  
  
She lowered her gaze and giggled as the elf in question had a piercing gray eye trained on her. She poked Legolas in the ribs in retaliation for making her giggle.  
  
*****  
  
They left early the next day, heading toward the High Pass over the Misty Mountains. The Rangers and the twins were leaving at the same time and she bid each of them safe return. As they parted at the gate, she cast one last look behind her and spotted a small dark haired child watching them sadly from a balcony. His startling blue eyes held her gaze for an instant and then she turned back to the road ahead of her.  
  
***** 


	2. High Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
******  
  
"Let me tell you about the days of high adventure" – opening lines to  
Conan the Barbarian  
  
*****  
  
Legolas stopped and cocked his head to one side.  
  
She held her breath anxiously.  
  
He had been acting jittery all day, just stopping and listening or staring off into the distance and it could get rather unnerving.  
  
He was hearing something but was unable to place it.  
  
They continued walking slowly in silence, Legolas's eyes scanning the horizon.  
  
The sun was setting below the Misty Mountains, painting the sky purple and pink and casting a beautiful glow on the mountain snow. She stared at it in awe. No matter how many sunsets or sunrises she had seen, each one gave her pause at its beauty.  
  
She was about to comment on it to Legolas when seemingly out of nowhere, a small band of Orcs appeared heading right toward them. The leading Orc spotted the two scouts and gave a howl of recognition that was answered by his companions.  
  
"We need to get out of here and fast," she said anxiously as the Orcs closed in on them.  
  
"Agreed," he replied, notching an arrow to bring down the closest Orc.  
  
"The Anduin is near, start heading that way," she ordered and started backing away from the advancing smell.  
  
"The river?" he grunted. "I can't swim very well."  
  
"Neither can they," she pointed out. "And you've got me."  
  
They retreated toward the river at break neck speed. Legolas easily outran the slower Annowe and turned to launch several arrows at their pursuers.  
  
By the time they got to the river, she was panting heavily and Legolas was smiling grimly at her. "Shut up!" she managed to gasp at him and dove into the water.  
  
With a swift glance over his shoulder at the remaining Orcs, he followed her into the Anduin River.  
  
****** The water was quite cold and it took his breath away as he quickly sank beneath the surface, weighed down by his clothing and equipment. For a split second, he thought he would sink like a rock and be carried away but then a grinning Annowe grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the river.  
  
She was in her element now and was greatly enjoying the unexpected swim. They could hear the shouts and splashes of the Orcs as they tried to locate the two submerged scouts.  
  
She began to swim downstream, towing the elf behind her and keeping them both well under the water.  
  
He held his breath as long as he could but soon his lungs were burning from lack of air and he struggled to surface. She would not let go of him. He was nearing the edge of panic when she turned to him. He put a hand to his throat as if he were choking.  
  
Immediately, she pulled close to him, placed a firm hand behind his head and kissed him.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
The action startled him into pulling away from her until he realized that she was breathing air into his mouth.  
  
She held fast to him and her laughter bubbled through the water. "Trust me," she mouthed to him. The tips of his ears turned pink with embarrassment when he realized she was not trying to seduce him.  
  
He relaxed and she placed her mouth over his and breathed into him. It was an odd sensation to have her lips on his but he found it rather pleasant.  
  
They swam south, keeping well into the river. When he needed air, he would tug on her hand and give her the choking sign as he had before.  
  
She would come to him and place her mouth on his, giving him the air he needed. She hoped he did not notice how she quivered when she breathed into him. Sometimes it could be very difficult for her to be constantly near him.  
  
It was well past dark when she led him to the shore.  
  
He stood up immediately, grateful to feel the cold night air in his lungs. He turned to help her out of the water and saw that she only had her eyes and nose above the surface.  
  
Curiously, he watched as she breathed air in through her nose and expelled water from her mouth. She did this three times before she finally rose to her feet and joined him.  
  
"It hurts when I just suddenly go from air to water or water to air," she said simply.  
  
He raised a dark eyebrow in wonder. "I did not know that," he said.  
  
They looked around the area and found they were on a rocky bank below a small cliff, shielding them from the woods above.  
  
"We will have to risk building a fire," he said grudgingly.  
  
"Agreed. I'm freezing," she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.  
  
They gathered some dried branches and built a small fire by the riverbank. Annowe began removing her outer garments to dry.  
  
"I don't know what's worse – dripping wet and freezing or half naked and freezing," she grumbled miserably.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes at her as he removed his cloak. "Put your cloak next to the fire, it will dry quickly. Then dry the rest of your clothes," he scolded her.  
  
She grinned, "Sounds like you've done this before."  
  
He didn't answer but drew his dark brows together and stalked off into the woods. He was sliding into one of his melancholy moods and would return when he was finished brooding.  
  
She sighed. She had never understood how he could take so many things so seriously. He was probably blaming himself for being surprised by those Orcs. In her opinion, as long as no harm came of it then it was in the past and not worth dwelling on. If it is gone, it's gone and it doesn't matter, was her philosophy. Then, again, she and her sisters tended to grow happier with age whereas elves tended to grow sadder and more introspective over the years.  
  
After a while, he returned to the riverbank and found her huddled by the fire, wrapped tightly in a cloak with the rest of her clothing spread out near the fire to dry.  
  
"Better now?" She asked him.  
  
He sighed and sat down next to the fire. "I will be fine," he answered.  
  
"That isn't what I asked you, young one." She only called him "young one" when she was about to remind him that she was older than him and therefore should be respected as his senior. Despite his mood, he smiled slightly. "Yes. I'm better now," he corrected himself.  
  
She grunted. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.  
  
"I will take the watch tonight," she told him. "I won't need to sleep after being in the water for so long." Legolas yawned delicately and tossed a blanket on the ground. "Good. I'm very tired," he said and lay down on the blanket, using his cloak for a cover. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep and dreaming of the sea.  
  
***** 


	3. A dark mood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
********  
  
"We learn only from those we love." – Goethe  
  
*******  
  
He awoke soon after the sun rose above the horizon and turned to locate Annowe.  
  
She was lying on her back staring up at the sky, half submerged in the water with her head resting on her arms. As he watched, she turned her head to him and smiled brightly.  
  
"Put your clothes on," he scolded and made a show of turning his head so that he could no longer see her.  
  
"Sorry. You know I normally don't wear clothes if I don't have to," she replied as she stood up and slipped into her tunic and leggings.  
  
"Yes, I know. I remember when you'd run naked through Mirkwood to the Long Lake just to annoy my father," he said.  
  
She laughed at the memory. "I was young and foolish then and it amused me."  
  
"That was only two winters ago," he playfully reminded her and both of them laughed.  
  
*******  
  
They continued south, zigzagging from the mountains across the Great River to the edge of Mirkwood. Other than the initial contact with the Orcs, they saw no other signs of the Enemy or his minions and for this she was grateful. However, Legolas seemed to find it more disturbing than comforting.  
  
"It is not like them to be this silent," he would mutter and cast his dark eyes about.  
  
"Normally, no, I would agree with you. But if The Ring has been found, don't you think that they would be planning and scouting just like we are?" She asked him.  
  
He did not find her line of thought comforting and disagreed. "No, Sauron would want to strike as quickly as possible to recover it. Assuming that it has been found."  
  
"Legs, my friend, the Dark Lord is much more crafty than you give him credit for. Why would he take it by force when he could grab it by stealth? He has used that ploy before," she reminded him.  
  
He frowned at her mention of Sauron's initial creation of the Rings of Power. He did not like being reminded that it was the elves that had made the rings in the first place.  
  
"Now don't go scowling like that. I'm just pointing out the facts. Not blaming elves and you know better than to start that with me," she scolded mildly.  
  
"I know," he sighed. "It just bothers me. None of this would have happened if the rings had never been made," he brooded.  
  
Sometimes she just wanted to strangle him for being so thick headed. "A lot of other things wouldn't have happened, either. Like Rivendell or Lothlorien," she snapped at him, frustrated by his melancholia.  
  
She had a point but he was not about to concede it to her. He felt terribly guilty at times knowing that his people had made the rings, and felt responsible for the destruction and misery that had followed.  
  
*****  
  
They continued on in silence until well into the night when they stopped at the edge of Mirkwood to rest.  
  
"Legs," she said softly as she spread out her blanket and sat down on it. "I wish you wouldn't hold your people accountable for the rings. If it hadn't been rings, it would have been something else."  
  
He sat down next to her. "Do you really believe that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. You know the Dark Lord hated the Firstborn and would have done anything to subjugate you," she patted him comfortingly on the back.  
  
He sighed heavily and gently rested his head against hers as he ruminated on her words. She certainly knew how to put things into perspective that much was certain. He knew she spoke the truth – the Dark Lord had always tried to establish dominion over the elves and he would not so easily be thwarted. He wondered if this would ever end and peace return to his people and Middle Earth.  
  
***** 


	4. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
********  
  
"Friendship is Love without his wings" – Lord Byron  
  
*********  
  
The moon had grown dark twice when they began to head back toward Rivendell over the Misty Mountains. A thick snow was falling as they climbed and Annowe dreaded the cold and snow.  
  
Unlike Legolas, she could not walk on top of it but sank down to her knees in it, making for exhausting and slow travel.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I hate the cold?" she asked him as she was slogging her way though a particularly deep snowdrift. Thankfully, it had stopped snowing and the sun was out, but it wasn't warm enough to make it melt.  
  
He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the drift. "But it is just frozen water," he told her. "You're at home in the water, aren't you?" He smirked playfully.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and gave him a look that would have frozen Mount Doom but he just laughed at her and walked away. He found it amusing to tease her at times.  
  
"You hateful devil!" she hissed at him and threw a handful of snow at the back of his blond head, catching him squarely on the neck.  
  
He slowly turned around and tried not to smile at the sight of her, half covered in snow with the color high on her cheeks and her eyes narrowed as she drew herself up to her full height. He couldn't resist baiting her and enjoyed their sparring matches.  
  
"Am I supposed to be intimidated by this show of force?" he asked sarcastically, his lip quivering with the repressed smile.  
  
She bit back her own smile. "If you had any sense, you would be, my pointed eared friend," she warned.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and returned her volley of snow, hitting her in the chest.  
  
She stared at him incredulously. "You realize that I am going to spank your behind for that," she said and shook her finger at him as if talking to a disobedient child.  
  
For an answer, she received another volley of snow in the chest. With a shout, she grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it at him. He ducked and the snow whizzed over his head. She threw another and then leaped at him, but he nimbly sidestepped her and she landed face down in the snow with a grunt.  
  
"Now you've done it," she threatened.  
  
"You have to catch me first," he taunted, making a show of turning his back to her and walking slowly away, tossing his head in defiance.  
  
She grinned at the impressive view she had of his backside as he sauntered off before she slowly got to her feet, plotting her revenge on the little monster.  
  
He managed to stay just out of her range until the sun began to set. He slowed down, searching for a place to spend the night. Suddenly she was upon him like a tigress, knocking him into the snow with a shout of victory and scrambling to hold his flailing arms and legs still so she could rub snow in his face.  
  
He tried to roll away but she clung to him like a burr, pulling him back down into the snow and sitting on his chest. They wrestled for several minutes, he trying to escape from her clutches and she trying to stuff as much snow down his tunic as she could.  
  
Laughingly, he called a truce. He had forgotten how strong and determined she could be once she sat her mind to something. Reluctantly, she released him and he rolled into a sitting position facing her. She was smiling smugly and he couldn't help but grin back at her.  
  
"I guess this is camp for the night?" she asked, looking around to find shelter.  
  
"There is a small cave just over this next rise," he pointed in the direction of the setting sun. "I saw it earlier before you attacked me."  
  
They got to their feet and walked the short distance to the mouth of the cave.  
  
"I didn't 'attack' you," she told him, plopping breathlessly down on a rock.  
  
"What do you call that, then?" he wondered, looking around for anything to start a fire with.  
  
"Defending myself," she said simply. "You mocked me and needed to be taught a lesson."  
  
He gave her The Look that few males could ever master, causing her to clap her hands and laugh with delight at him. The tips of his ears turned pink at her compliment and he turned away from her before she could see the longing in his eyes.  
  
***** 


	5. To Love in Vain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
*******  
  
"Of all the pain, the greatest pain, it is to love, but love in vain." –  
Abraham Cowley  
  
********  
  
After the snow fight several days earlier, he was wary to let Annowe out of his sight for very long, lest she take it upon herself to "teach him a lesson" again as she put it. Not that he would have minded. Their verbal sparring and wrestling matches helped to ease the tension he felt about the possibility of Sauron's return. That and it was just plain fun and made him feel young again.  
  
"Do you think The One Ring has been found?" she asked him as they were settling in for the night.  
  
He thought for a moment. "It's possible," he conceded but did not pursue the matter further, much to her frustration. He was busily getting a small fire going.  
  
"I should have found that accursed thing when I had the chance!" she muttered darkly. The signs were there and she had a very bad feeling that war was inevitable again.  
  
"You knew where it was?" he demanded, casting a troubled glace at her.  
  
"No, not exactly. I heard the same rumors as everyone else. So I went to search for it. If the rumors were true and it was in the Great River then I had a better chance than most to find it," she reasoned and squatted down to help him with the fire.  
  
Horrified at thought, he hesitantly asked, "what would you have done with it had you found it?"  
  
She blinked at him and then laughed. "Well, I can tell you that I wouldn't have a world of darkness, smoke, fire and smelly Orcs," she assured him but he did not smile. He was taking this quite seriously and she frowned. He sat down next to the fire and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Very well, then, since you will not indulge my attempt at humor, I'll tell you what I wanted to do. Destroy that infernal thing once and for all," she said and tossed a stick into the fire to make her point.  
  
"How would you do that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted, sliding into a sitting position. "But there has to be a way. If it was made, it can be unmade."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes and Legolas wondered what the world would be like if his humorous friend had found the Ruling Ring. He almost laughed out loud despite the graveness of the subject.  
  
"What would you do if you found it?" She asked, seeing the glint in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure," he pondered. "Maybe it could be used to destroy him."  
  
"Listen to me, young one," she hissed and took his hands in hers and gazing deep into his eyes. "Don't you ever touch that thing. It cannot be used to destroy him. It IS Sauron. Do you understand?"  
  
He swallowed hard. "What do you mean, 'it is Sauron'?" He asked in a low whisper, his dark eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"I mean that when he made that Ring, he poured himself into it. He does not exist in physical form without it. That's why he vanished when Isildur cut it from his hand. All of his malice, hatred and evil is in that accursed thing and you must never, ever touch it. Promise me," she demanded and squeezed his hands.  
  
At her words, a chill crept up his spine. It would never be anything but evil. Destroy the Ring and you would destroy Sauron. He removed his hands from hers and placed them on either side of her face, drawing her close and keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He was utterly beautiful, she thought fleetingly as he spoke.  
  
"If I ever see it, I will not touch it," he promised and kissed her forehead to seal the bargain.  
  
She sighed with relief and relaxed but he did not let go of her. He had seen his reflection in her eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Time seemed to stop as he gazed into her eyes and she felt as if the wheels in some giant cog were clicking into place between them. Then she hastily pulled away, cursing her rebellious heart and his proximity. He must never know how she truly felt about him because no good could come of it.  
  
Legolas let her go but kept an eye on her as she nervously stood up and paced, not sure if he should say anything to her or not. She seemed distressed over more than The Ring but he wisely did not press her for answers. 


	6. More difficult than to raise the dead

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
******  
  
"To be always with a woman and not to make love to her is more difficult  
than to raise the dead" – St. Bernard  
  
********  
  
It took them the better part of a fortnight to finish the mountain crossing even though the snow was not as deep on the western side of the range.  
  
They were nearing the lower fork of the Loudwater River and Annowe was sincerely glad to be returning to Rivendell. She was exhausted, her clothes were torn and dirty and she needed desperately to get away from Legolas as she could feel her desire for him becoming stronger the longer they were together.  
  
It always happened this way – the sexual tension between them would grow to a fever pitch and instead of consummating their relationship, they would fight, go their separate ways, make up and then the whole thing would start all over again.  
  
Legolas frowned as he looked back on Annowe. She just more quiet and introspective since they had crossed over the mountains and it made him wonder why. Had she noticed how he had asked for air in the river more times than strictly necessary because he enjoyed the sensation of her lips on his? Was she upset because she had seen him watching her when he thought she was asleep? Could she feel his desire for her and pull away to spare him the hurt of an outright rejection?  
  
He could go mad following this line of thought he realized and sighed.  
  
"Are we stopping for the night?" she asked as she came up behind him.  
  
"Yes, I think so," he replied.  
  
"I'll be glad to get back to Rivendell," she said quietly.  
  
"And I," he agreed.  
  
She spread her blanket on the ground and pulled some Lembas from her pack then sat down to eat. He stood there watching her for a few minutes and then finally ventured the question.  
  
"Is there anything bothering you?" he asked gently.  
  
She looked surprised at the thought. "No, not particularly. I'm just very tired," she answered, which was mostly true.  
  
He looked doubtful. "You've been awfully quiet lately," he said casually and sat down across from her.  
  
"Yes, I've been thinking," she admitted, daring him to continue his line of questioning.  
  
He narrowed his gray eyes at her. She was not being totally honest with him, he was sure of that and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the whole truth. He took a deep breath and plunged ahead anyway.  
  
"About what?" He pressed.  
  
She raised an inquiring eyebrow at him and didn't answer for several seconds. He must be completely oblivious, she thought.  
  
"Do you truly want to know?" in a tone that said, "you're asking for it".  
  
"Yes, I want to know. I want to know that I am not the cause of your distress," he challenged.  
  
Then she smiled and touched him arm lightly. "Don't be silly. I would have told you!" She scolded. "Besides, why should you have all the fun brooding?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question," he said, levelly. He was going to get this out into the open once and for all. "I want to know what is on your mind."  
  
She swore in frustration. He was determined to drag it out of her. Well, maybe it was time, she thought. We've been doing this dance for ages so maybe we should discuss it instead of tiptoeing around it.  
  
"I can't stand being around you any longer," she answered him flatly.  
  
His eyes opened wide in surprise. "Why?" he asked innocently. This was certainly not the answer he had expected.  
  
She groaned inwardly. "Because you're driving me mad with all of these stupid, pointless questions!" she fairly shouted at him as she sprang to her feet. Now she really was mad at him. She stalked off to find some peace and quiet.  
  
He watched her go and mentally cursed himself. He should have known that backing her into a corner was a sure way to provoke her temper. He'd certainly done it enough times over the years. He sighed heavily and unrolled his own blanket, lying down it and staring up at the darkening sky.  
  
He should have just told her and to Mordor with the consequences. He was tired of this game. It had been going on for years and he wanted it to end, one way or the other.  
  
******  
  
The moon was well in the sky when she returned.  
  
"I apologize for shouting at you," she said quietly. "No apology necessary. I should not have pressed you," he admitted, sitting up to look at her.  
  
She sat down on her blanket and pulled out a comb. Silently, she unbraided her hair and began to run the comb thoughtfully through her auburn locks.  
  
This was serious business indeed, he realized. The hair combing ritual meant that whatever was on her mind had been there for quite some time and she was trying to come to grips with it.  
  
He watched her in silence. After a time, she looked at him and asked, "how many more nights before we are back in Rivendell?"  
  
"Three, counting tonight," he answered and held his tongue of questions.  
  
She nodded and continued to comb her hair. When she finished, she re- braided her hair and curled up to sleep without another word to him.  
  
****** 


	7. Passion and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
*******  
  
"Pain and passion are linked together, ever I find them hand in hand." –  
Laurence Hope  
  
*********  
  
The next day was much the same as the previous with Annowe following behind Legolas and keeping her own counsel. She was torn with the desire to bring her feelings for him out into the open and the knowledge that it would do neither of them any good. Being around him constantly just made the situation worse – especially under these circumstances.  
  
Seeing him every morning as the sun rose in those gray eyes and kissed his skin with a touch of pink. Smelling him as he brushed past her or sat near to her in the evenings. Watching him sleep when it was her turn to stand guard. It was enough to drive her to the edge of reason.  
  
It was not quite dusk when Legolas turned to her, telling her they would rest the night. She nodded and avoided his eyes. As they sat eating their Lembas and staring at the small fire, he hummed a soft tune. She cocked her head and listened.  
  
When he finished, she went and sat beside him, unsure of how to proceed or even what to say. This time, he did not press her for answers. He had tried to occupy his thoughts elsewhere during the day. She had re-assured him that her wool-gathering was not to concern him and that she would return to her normal self in a day or two. Once she could get into the Loudwater River.  
  
He stole a glance at her and found that she was scrutinizing him rather closely. She stood up, dug through her pack until she found her comb and then sat down behind him.  
  
"Do you mind?" she asked and held the comb so he could see it.  
  
This was more serious than he ever imagined, he realized uneasily.  
  
"You want to comb my hair?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yes. Do you mind?" she asked again.  
  
He sighed. "No." Not that he had much of a choice in the matter.  
  
Carefully, she took out his braids and gently began to comb his platinum hair. He felt himself growing drowsy under her gentle touch. The rhythm of first the comb then her hand over his hair soothed him in a way he had not known since he was an elfling.  
  
His thoughts began to drift as he relaxed. She could feel the tension easing out of him and sighed with relief. It was her fault that he had become so distraught over the last few days. He was worried that he had caused her silence when it was more the way she felt about him that was bothering her. She re-braided his hair in a different pattern and sat in front of him. He drowsily opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"That was quite pleasant," he murmured.  
  
She smiled and laid the comb aside. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
He slowly took one of her small hands in his and kissed her palm, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt as if she was melting inside and he saw an unexpected flash of fear in her eyes.  
  
He had never known her to fear anything. "Now we're getting to the bottom of things," he thought and gently let her hand slip from his grasp.  
  
She brought her hand back up and stroked his luminous cheek tenderly. His skin was warm and soft to her touch. Hesitantly, she leaned over and lightly touched her lips to his. He quivered at her touch and drew in a quick breath.  
  
Immediately, she sprang to her feet and apologized. "I am so sorry – I didn't mean to, to do that," she stammered, her foot catching on the comb and increasing her distress.  
  
He blinked in confusion at her. "No harm done," he soothed, not sure if he should approach her or not. He wanted her to kiss him again but thought better of it and decided to patiently wait for her to sit back down next to him.  
  
She cursed, snatched up the offending comb and paced for a few minutes, slapping the comb against her open palm. After a few minutes of frantic pacing, she flopped down on her blanket and eyed him anxiously. He sat there, watching her patiently. Neither of them spoke.  
  
"Well, what's done is done," she thought in resignation. "No point in agonizing over it now."  
  
"Goodnight, Legs," she said as she pulled her cloak over her head and lay down to sleep. Again, she cursed her wayward heart and his unbearable beauty.  
  
"Goodnight," he replied but did not close his eyes to sleep. Instead, he sat there wondering how much longer he could endure this torture of being near her without ever holding her in his arms.  
  
****** 


	8. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
*******  
  
"You can't always get what you want." – The Rolling Stones  
  
*******  
  
It would be their last night on the long journey back to Rivendell. The day had passed without a significant event and Legolas was glad to see that Annowe had returned to her normal self for the most part. He didn't like it much when she became quiet and brooding. It was unnatural and made him extremely uncomfortable. Besides, brooding was his territory, not hers.  
  
After they had eaten and settled down for the evening, she again brought out her comb and sat behind him to comb his hair. He smiled. He was beginning to enjoy the ritual as much as she did and it soothed them both.  
  
When she had finished combing and re-braiding his hair, she sat down in front of him with her knees touching his and looked at him for a long time. For all her seniority, he could still read every thought on her face. She was simply too honest for deception and he loved her for it.  
  
"I want you," she suddenly said, startling him.  
  
"What?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"You heard me," she answered and continued to watch him through her dark eyes.  
  
He was completely stunned by her revelation and didn't quite know what to make of it. Before he could respond, she placed two fingers over his parted lips. "No, don't say anything. I'm tired of dancing around this. There it is. You can take it or leave it but there it is anyway, for what it's worth." She was glad to finally get that out in the open and sighed to be relieved of the burden, letting her fingers fall from his lips.  
  
They sat there staring at each other for several long minutes as a flood of emotions and thoughts overwhelmed his senses. She could see the conflicting thoughts pass over his features and waited patiently for him to digest the information.  
  
"But?" He finally asked, feeling there was a "but" in there somewhere that he had missed.  
  
She swallowed hard, trying to keep from crying. She had started it and she intended to finish it, no matter how deeply it hurt her.  
  
"But," she whispered to him gently and stroked his alabaster cheek. "But I cannot have you."  
  
His hand closed over hers and he tenderly kissed her palm as he closed his eyes. She wished fervently that he would stop doing that – it made her knees weak and threatened to undermine her resolve in the matter.  
  
She sighed heavily and bit back a sob. Why did he have to be so beautiful? "I wish it were not so. I am bound to this world in a way that you are not. No good could ever come of it."  
  
He didn't say anything but continued to hold her hand against his cheek, wanting to remember the feel of her hand on his skin. When he finally spoke, it was in a barely audible whisper. "I know." He said as he opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Then you also know that your touch cuts me deeper than any of your arrows could," she chided him softly. "Simply because I cannot fight it nor can I succumb to it."  
  
He didn't say anything. He understood completely because he felt the same way. He must have known it for years but never realized it until they had been alone these last two months together.  
  
"How long have you known?" he wondered and continued to hold her hand.  
  
She smiled sadly, "oh, I've known it for years and years." Characteristically, she tried to lighten the mood by adding, "I was hoping you'd find some nice elf to settle down with so I could forget about it. But you haven't."  
  
He closed his eyes against the pain. "How could I?" he whispered. "My heart had already been stolen although I did not realize it."  
  
Despite her best efforts, a tear slid down her cheek and she pulled her hand away from him to wipe it away. "Don't - don't say anymore. You're not making this any easier on me." She stood up and turned away from him.  
  
"It shouldn't be easy," he countered irritably, rising to his feet. Now that it was out in the open, did she expect him to forget about it? How could he?  
  
"Legolas, please," she begged turning back to him. "I didn't tell you to upset you. I'm tired of dancing around this. It was killing me. I never expected anything to come of it, please believe me."  
  
"So why did you tell me this?" he demanded coldly and drew away from her.  
  
"I wanted you to know," she said quietly, hesitantly reaching for him.  
  
He scowled darkly at her and avoided her touch. "You wanted me to know? Why? You had previously decided that nothing would ever come of it so why bother bringing it up now?"  
  
Her lip quivered and she cursed herself. "I told you because I'm afraid," she sniffed, lowering her eyes from his now cold stare.  
  
"Afraid? You've never feared anything in your life," he snorted, still smarting from her insinuation that he should just forget about it.  
  
With an effort, she held her temper in check. She knew she had hurt him deeply and his sarcasm was his way of masking the pain.  
  
"I'm afraid that Sauron will complete his evil plans and - and lay waste to the land and everything in it. Including and especially you, Prince of Mirkwood," she raised her head and stared at him defiantly.  
  
It took a few seconds before he realized what she had said. "Sauron's evil plans", "lay waste to the land", "especially you," he repeated in his mind and the chill crept over him again. Yes, she had every reason to fear. He could see the fear and pain clearly on her face and cursed his selfishness.  
  
Silently, he drew her into his arms and held her close, murmuring soothing words to her as she buried her face into his chest and cried. Her small hands clung to his back as she shook with fear for him and their world.  
  
"I don't want this again, Legolas," she sobbed. "You were too young to remember the last war against Sauron but I'm not. It was worse than terrible. I lost," here her voice caught and he squeezed her reassuringly. "I lost many friends and, and," the rest of her words were lost in uncontrollable sobs.  
  
He held her for a long time and stroked her hair as her tears soaked his tunic.  
  
****** 


	9. Let it be

To my reviewers:  
  
Thank you for your kind remarks. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Please let me know if it gets out of sorts or stretches your imagination too far.  
  
I wanted "Legs" to be as believable as possible and not just some good- looking jerk or whiny sap as he sometimes turns out to be. He is, after all, a male and they all have some things in common - elf, human, dwarf, hobbit, wizard or otherwise. He would feel joy, hope, fear, pain, loss and love like any of the rest of us. He would rationalize his actions, kid himself, and behave selfishly at times. However, he would, given his age and life experiences, be more patient, more perceptive and probably less ego driven than a human male.  
  
Hopefully, this isn't too much of a "Mary Sue" as I tried to use characters that Tolkien had already "mentioned" in the LOTR series and to keep to the book setting. Mr. Tolkien has graciously left us plenty of room in his world to play and for that I am thankful.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
****** "A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself-- and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to--letting a  
person be what he really is." - Jim Morrison  
*****  
  
After she had managed to pull herself together they sat down next to the fire and she wrapped her cloak tightly around her as if to protect her self from the memories of that time.  
  
She wouldn't look at him directly but stared into the fire and spoke to him of things he had only heard in legends. He shivered at her recollections but did not interrupt as she poured out the terrible story of the Last Alliance Between Elves and Men.  
  
Her voice grew soft as she recalled how her companion had answered the call to defend the land against Sauron and his minions. Tears streamed down her face at the memory but she did not stray from her tale.  
  
Legolas felt his own tears prick the corners of his eyes and his throat grew tight with grief but he made no move to comfort her. She was lost in the past and there was little he could do but listen.  
  
"I never found his body," she barely whispered. "I searched for years and years but I could not find him. All I found was this," with a quivering hand, she pulled a ribbon out of her pocket and held it out to him.  
  
Gently, he took it from her and turned it over. It was a large pearl button edged in silver. He swallowed back tears for the pain and loss she must be feeling and silently handed the treasure back to her.  
  
"That's it. Just this stupid button. Darion hated those buttons," she smiled faintly at the memory. "But I insisted that he wear them, since they were pearls. And now this is all I have left," she curled her fingers gently over the button and put it back in her pocket, raising her eyes to his as she did so.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, lamely. He was at a complete loss for words.  
  
She gave a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. "I do not want to go through that again, young one," her tone brokered no argument. "Do you understand me?" She opened her eyes and gazed at him directly.  
  
He understood her perfectly. "I cannot make you any promises," he warned her gently.  
  
"I know. I'm not asking for promises," she said and wiped her tear-stained face with the hem of her cloak. "And I'm hoping that Elrond is being over- cautious and this is just a goose-chase. But I do want you to be careful."  
  
He slid next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I, too, am hoping it is a goose-chase," he agreed. "And I will be careful." He certainly did not want to see the terrible days and senseless carnage she had described.  
  
She rested her head on his chest, thankful for his warmth and compassion. "Thank you for listening," she murmured to him.  
  
He squeezed her shoulders in reply, knowing that he needed to hear her tale as much as she needed to say it. He now understood why she was reluctant to let him get close to her and it made him more determined than ever to protect their world. 


	10. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
*******  
"The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it,  
and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden  
to itself." - Oscar Wilde  
  
******  
  
The sun broke over the mountains, spreading its orange glow over the sleeping land. This day would find them safely back in Rivendell and Legolas was both relieved and disappointed at the prospect.  
  
Annowe sat up next to him and yawned. Today she would be in the river and her heart soared with joy at the thought.  
  
They silently gathered their blankets and packs and started walking northward toward sanctuary. Legolas could feel her mood lift as they approached the Loudwater.  
  
"I take it you are feeling better this morning," he asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes," she admitted. "Mostly because of you." She smiled at him and saw the tips of his ears turn pink at the compliment.  
  
"I merely listened," he said, trying not to smile too broadly.  
  
"Sometimes that is all it takes," she reminded him gently.  
  
****** When the river finally came into view, Annowe gave a shout of joy and took off running, leaving a trail of equipment and clothing in her wake. Legolas had to smile as he followed behind her, picking up her discarded items along the way. Sometimes he felt like the senior in their relationship.  
  
He reached the river and sat down on the bank waiting for her to surface. She burst up through the water near him, laughing with delight.  
  
"Oh, Legs, this is great!" she sighed contentedly. "You should join me. It's quite refreshing!"  
  
As soon as the words escaped her lips she realized the implications of what she had said and her eyes opened wide in fear.  
  
Legolas saw the look in her eyes and his blood froze. "Do you no longer trust me?" he asked softly.  
  
"No, it me I don't trust," she admitted shamefacedly lowering her gaze.  
  
Yes, he knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded to her. Without a word, he tossed her leggings and under tunic into the river at her and she smiled at him gratefully.  
  
She slipped into her clothes as he stripped down to his leggings. Cautiously, he waded into the river up to his waist. She moved closer to him to offer her support.  
  
"Now, remember, elves can drown," she warned him. "Take it slow." "Yes, I know," he said and slid into the water up to his neck. "But you won't let me drown."  
  
She laughed. "No, not if I can help it. Your father would have my hide!"  
  
"That much is certain," he agreed with a grin.  
  
She kept close to him, refusing to let him get into the water over his head until she was certain of his ability. He was learning quickly and enjoyed the feeling of the cool water against his skin.  
  
Without warning, he plunged his head under the water and tried to swim off. Annowe gasped in horror, thinking that he had been pulled under by the current and quickly submerged to rescue him. She found him several feet away, just floating there and grinning from ear to ear, his pale hair floating eerily around his head.  
  
"Monster," she mouthed to him in mock disgust. He could be quite impish if the mood struck him and it obviously had.  
  
Deliberately he slid his hand to his throat in the choking signal and watched her carefully. Her heart skipped and she hesitated, uncertain of what to do.  
  
Slowly, she slid over to him and motioned him to surface. He shook his head and gazed into her eyes. She cursed his beauty, his race, his stars, and anything else she could think of as she put her lips on his and breathed into his mouth, closing her eyes so she would not have to see him so close.  
  
He relaxed and closed his eyes when he felt her lips on his. He was certain that she would drag him to the surface instead of breathing into him but he was pleasantly surprised to find that she had fallen for his trick. Not that it was much of a trick, more like a blatant ploy.  
  
She finished blowing air into him and took her lips from his as she opened her eyes. His dark eyes opened and crinkled at the corners in a smile. Affectionately, she touched her nose to his and he replied in kind. Cautiously, she touched her lips to his, keeping her eyes open to gauge his reaction. He looked back at her steadily and returned her tentative kiss.  
  
Casting caution to the wind and damming the consequences to Mordor, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him like she'd wanted to for years. A great wave of relief swept over him and he slid his arms around her, holding her close as they sank lower into the depths of the river. 


	11. Return to Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
******  
Passion makes the world go round. Love just makes it a safer place.  
Ice T, The Ice Opinion  
  
*****  
  
Rivendell. She sighed with relief. Soon she would have a proper hot bath, hot food and a soft warm bed to herself. The only drawback to this arrangement was Legolas would go his own way as well. The thought bothered her more than she wanted to admit. After confessing her feelings for him, she feared he would pull away from her or worse, back her into a corner. He did neither but in his own subtle way let her know that he felt the same and was willing to see where it led.  
  
Pity that adventure had to be put on hold until after they reported to Elrond.  
  
Legolas smiled as Rivendell came into view. As much as he loved the land, he needed the peace and beauty of the place to make him feel completely at ease. He was hoping that the dreamy atmosphere of the place would convince her to remain there for a while with him. There were so many things he wanted to ask her and to tell her. But his duty to Elrond was foremost in his mind. Once that was completed, he would be free to pursue other matters with her.  
  
A smirking Haldir met them at the gate. "My, my," he mused evilly as he eyed Legolas' dirty clothing. "Aren't we a sight? Looks like you haven't even bothered to comb your hair while you've been out."  
  
Legolas scowled darkly with annoyance and Annowe put a restraining arm on his. "You'd best remember who you are addressing, elfling!" she snapped irritably. "This is the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Haldir's bright eyes narrowed at her. He dared not insult one of Ulmo's daughters, as much as he would like to. Instead, he gave Legolas a disdainful look, turned on his heel and marched off.  
  
"Arrogant bastard," she grumbled.  
  
"Agreed," Legolas replied as he began walking down the hall.  
  
"Figures we would run into HIM first off," she sighed as they turned the corner to Elrond's meeting room.  
  
"Step," he reminded her just in time.  
  
She hopped over it. "I know that wasn't there the last time I was here," she muttered darkly, looking back at the offending marble.  
  
"That's because the last time you were here, this room did not exist," Elrond replied drolly as he rose from the window seat and walked toward them.  
  
Legolas grinned at her as he greeted the elf. Annowe laughed.  
  
"I do believe you are correct," she admitted and kissed Elrond on each cheek in greeting.  
  
"Now, would you like some refreshments before we begin?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes! Can I have some sweet fruits?" Annowe asked eagerly. "Those are my favorite!"  
  
Elrond smiled indulgently and motioned to a page to bring them fruit, bread and water. The three of them discussed their findings over their small feast.  
  
"Master Elrond," Annowe finally asked, unable to contain her curiosity any longer now that her stomach was full. "Is it true that The One Ring has been found?"  
  
Elrond sighed and rose from his chair, returning to the window and gazing out to the garden below. There was no point in trying to keep it quiet any longer, he realized.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly.  
  
She swore. Legolas drew in a sharp breath and looked at her nervously. No one swore like that around Elrond.  
  
He turned to face them both.  
  
"Legolas, you may leave us now," Elrond made it more of a command than a request. Legolas was only too happy to make a hasty exit as he could see Annowe's temper beginning to rise.  
  
****** 


	12. Legolas' Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
*****  
  
"All I want from you is a promise that you'll always be there" – The Spice  
Girls  
  
*****  
  
That night, she sat soaking in a hot tub of water as she ruminated over what Elrond had revealed to her during their heated exchange. He said he knew how the ring could be destroyed. She snorted. He hadn't been able to bring himself to destroy it the last time, why would he be willing to do it now? She wondered. Especially after he revealed that by destroying the One it could possibly render the original three Elvin rings null and void. She didn't much like that sound of that. It opened up a whole new den of goblins that she didn't even want to consider.  
  
She dried off from her bath and pulled a feathery soft tunic over her head. It was completely too long and hung to the floor. She giggled happily. The fabric felt wonderfully warm against her skin. The bed was calling to her with its mountains of pillows and blankets beckoning her weary body. She launched herself at the bed and burrowed deep into the pillows, sighing contentedly as she curled up into a ball.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She groaned. "Enter," she shouted through the pillows.  
  
Legolas entered the room with a lantern and looked around for her. He realized that she must be in bed and pulled back several blankets and dislodged a pillow before he managed to find her.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" he laughed and placed the lantern on the side table.  
  
"I'm hiding," she mumbled.  
  
"From what?" He wondered.  
  
"Sauron."  
  
He laughed again and dug her out of her burrow. "I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
She pushed several pillows out of the way and bade him to sit down next to her.  
  
"Annowe," he began and took her small hand in his. "I want you to stay here for a while."  
  
Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she studied him. He shifted uncomfortably under her unwavering gaze.  
  
"You are going with The Ring, aren't you?" she finally asked him.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "After what you told me, how could I not?" he asked. "We both want it to end."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "I don't want to lose you, too," she lamented.  
  
"I'm not going to die!" he cried in frustration as he dropped her hand.  
  
"Legolas, young one, there are worse things than death! Especially for an Elvin Prince who falls into Sauron's hands!" She scolded him. "Now think, for once. Do you believe that the Dark Lord would actually do you the mercy of killing you when he could use you to breed more Orcs?" She twisted one of his braids around her finger in agitation.  
  
He lowered his head, guiltily. No, he had not thought of that.  
  
She put her hand under his chin and tilted his head back up to her and spoke more softly to him. "I cannot tell you not to go nor can I ask you not to go. You have made your choice. However, I will demand that you fill me in on every detail this instant," she paused as his eyes softened. "And – AND – I will extract a promise from you, in blood if necessary, that you will be absolutely more careful than careful!"  
  
"That won't be necessary. My father has already extracted the same promise," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that at least he retains some measure of prudence," she grunted. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked in exasperation.  
  
He smiled mischievously and stealthily slid a hand up her leg.  
  
****** 


	13. Love and Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not even the quotes.  
  
**** "To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply  
gives you courage." - Lao Tzu  
  
*****  
  
The next five days passed so quickly. Legolas had to prepare to leave with the rest of the troupe. Annowe was relieved to find that Aragorn would accompany them. The Ranger was resourceful and intelligent, both qualities that she admired.  
  
Surprisingly, a dwarf had agreed to make the journey as well. She immediately felt in Gimli a kindred spirit and spent quite a bit of time with him when they could spare it. His honesty, stout heart and determination would be a steadying influence on the rest of them.  
  
And they would need a steadying influence to keep the Hobbits in check. They were like wild children, full of energy and zest for living, darting here and there all at once. Except for The One. She recognized those blue eyes from her last day in Rivendell, the morning she and Legolas had left on the scouting mission. He had been the "child" she had seen on the balcony.  
  
Quietly, she approached him and his companion in the garden one late afternoon. The sandy-haired one moved close to protect his friend and she smiled.  
  
"I mean you no harm. My name is Annowe. I heard that you stayed with my sister, Goldberry," she said.  
  
At the mention of Goldberry, she was inundated with questions from all sides as the other two Hobbits joined them. She laughed and tried to answer their questions the best she could but they soon tired of the game and dispersed, leaving her with The One.  
  
She leaned over to him and placed her hand under his chin, lifting his head so she could see into his eyes. They were as blue as the sea in mid-summer and completely guileless. Her heart ached for the poor creature.  
  
"Such a small creature to carry such a heavy burden," she whispered to him. Silently, she asked her father to aid them whenever possible. The blue eyes smiled shyly back at her.  
  
*****  
  
Too soon, it was their last night in Rivendell. All of the preparations had been made and the troupe would set out on the morrow for Mount Doom.  
  
She stood on the balcony in her oversized tunic, listening to the elves singing and gazing at the stars. Why could it not stay like this forever? She wondered. No sooner had she and Legolas come to grips with their relationship then they would be torn apart again. She sighed heavily. These last several days had been bliss with him and she would treasure them in her heart forever. The Dark Lord could do many things but he could not erase the memory of her heart.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. "Enter," she called.  
  
Legolas came into the room and closed the door behind him. His sleeping clothes were disheveled and his hair was a complete mess. She wondered what in Middle Earth had happened to him but before she could ask, he held a comb out to her.  
  
"Hobbits," he grumbled.  
  
*****  
  
Authors Note: Annowe does not go with the Fellowship because, in my mind, she would have gone on a "separate" mission to gather her own associates and secure their aid for the Fellowship. She understands that Legs can take care of himself and she trusts his companions. She also realizes that the best way to help ensure their safety is to draw Sauron's attention elsewhere.  
  
PS – This was for Steve. Sorry, honey, I couldn't help it. 


End file.
